Papalarity Contest
by Vivelitari
Summary: Kana and Selkie get into an argument over whose dad is better.


Hey guys! This is a repost from a story I wrote for a tumblr blog called fe14drabbles awhile back. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

"What are you talking about Kana? My daddy is obviously better than yours. Have you seen his perfectly groomed tail?"

"Well last time I checked Selkie, your papa couldn't turn into a dragon and roar loud enough to scare away our enemies, now could he?"

"Hmph. But can your daddy turn into a beautiful kitsune and slay all the naughty humans?"

The argument between the two girls had been going on for awhile now. Normally, both girls would get along great, often playing together and romping around in their alternative forms around the Astral Planes. Today was meant to be just like any other day, with the two friends hanging out in the forest near base talking and playing as they usually did. Yet after a rather high praise Selkie gave about her father when talking to the younger girl, Kana had spoken back and claimed an even higher praise for her father, starting the argument between the two shapeshifting girls.

Both parties continued to banter back and forth, huffs and growls of frustration sent at each other as each daughter tried to convince the other that their father was best. This had been going on for an hour or so now, neither side budging on their stance. Yet despite their firm stance, both sides were starting to tire of the argument, unable to sway the other. That was until an idea came to Kana.

"If you're so confident Selkie, then let's just ask our papas." Kana grinned at her own idea. The kitsune frowned at the idea however, fluffy tail flicking with discomfort.

"Hey now, how's that going to solve anything? That's not just something you ask!" Selkie huffed, narrowing her eyes at the dragonling. Just as she was about to continue her rebuttal, Selkie stopped herself, a much more fun and appealing idea coming to her.

"Instead, why don't we just see who's the best daddy by judging between us!" Giggles filled the air as the kitsune clasped her hands together, clearly proud of her idea.

Kana however, didn't see where Selkie was going with the idea. "What? We're here to agree that my papa is the best, not competing for between ourselves." She pouted, crossing her arms with a frown.

"No, don't you get it Kana? We're kinda the reflection of our daddy's parenting, right? So then that would mean whichever of us is better means our own daddy is the best!" At this explanation, a small 'oh' formed on Kana's lips.

"I guess that's true. But that isn't entirely fair to us either! You probably have more experience in competitions than I do since you're older." Selkie could only playfully roll her eyes at Kana's own rebuttal. "Well at any rate, I'm getting bored of this. I'm gonna go find papa right now and tell him to declare himself as best papa in the world, because he is! First papa to say it is the best papa!" Kana pivoted on her heel before dashing in the direction back to base, a determined grin on her lips. A surprised Selkie yelped in surprise at her friend's sudden action, quickly shaking off her shock to chase after Kana, a smirk of her own on her lips as she pulled out a beaststone, activating it and transforming into her kitsune form.

"Yippe! There's no way I'll let you win and say my daddy isn't the best!" Selkie challenged as her new form allowed her to quickly catch up with Kana and pass her, speeding towards camp.

A betrayed expression crossed onto Kana's face as she continued to run, grumbling under her breath as she pulled out her own dragonstone. Kana had been advised by her father to avoid transforming into a dragon in the Astral Planes, but her father's dignity was at stake. Closing her eyes, Kana allowed the dragonstone to shift her into her dragon form. With a mighty roar, Kana began to make long strides, trying her best to not damage the environment around her as she caught up to Selkie, the both of them now approaching the borders of the base.

As they approached closer and closer, Selkie moving quick paces ahead with Kana meeting the paces with long strides, both girls were surprised to see who happened to be right near the border. There were both of their fathers, Corrin and Kaden pleasantly chatting to each other. With the end goal in sight, both shapeshifters pushed to the end, bounding out of the forest and skidding to a halt right before their now stunned fathers, both males utterly surprised to see the kitsune and dragon before them.

"Hey papa, you're the best papa ever, right?"

"No, you're the best daddy in the whole wide world, right?"


End file.
